1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of telephony and more particularly to a method and apparatus for returning a false special information tone (SIT) or portion thereof in response to an incoming telephone call. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for returning a false signal substantially similar to at least a first portion of a SIT after a device receiving the call puts the telephone line in an off-hook condition.
2. Background Information
Telemarketing has increased exponentially in recent times. Many people targeted by telemarketers do not desire to receive or answer the telemarketing calls. Thus, it is desirable in the art to provide a method and apparatus that may be used to block telemarketing calls and potentially reduce or eliminate future telemarketing calls.
One method for preventing some telemarketing calls is to have your telephone number removed from the dialing list of the telemarketer. This method, however, involves effort and is only partially effective because new calling lists are constantly generated which reestablish your number as a target.
Another method to block calls is to simply take your phone off the hook when telemarketing calls are undesired. Such a method is undesirable because the method does not permit desired calls to be connected and received. The method also causes the phone to emit a loud off-hook warning signal that may annoy the owner of the phone. Instead of leaving the phone off the hook, a person may use an answering machine or a caller identification device to screen calls. Both of these methods are undesirable because some people do not leave messages, and some numbers cannot be identified by the caller identification device.
In view of these deficiencies, other devices have been developed in the art to permit selective blocking of calls. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,388 discloses a method and apparatus for selectively blocking incoming calls. The patent discloses an apparatus that may be programmed to selectively block calls either by time block or by number. The user must, however, spend time to program the system and remember to activate it when the blocking function is desired. Such steps are generally undesired due to the effort required by the user. Thus, a method and apparatus that automatically blocks calls placed from a predictive dialing telemarketing system is highly desirable. Further, the method and apparatus should not require any preprogramming or activation steps. Also, the system must allow desired calls to be connected while still blocking undesired calls.
To more fully understand the concepts of the present invention, it should be understood that most large-scale automated telemarketing systems use predictive or auto-dialers to place the phone calls. These dialers obtain a number to be called from a computer database and place the telemarketing calls for the operator. If a call is connected and a live person responds, the system immediately connects the call to a salesperson, operator, or solicitor who makes a presentation. If the line is unanswered, busy, or answered by an answering machine, the system flags the number and returns to the number at a later time and recalls it. In this manner, the telemarketing system continues to call all programmed numbers until a live person answers. The system also does not waste time having the operator place unanswered calls.
In other situations where the called number has been disconnected or is otherwise no longer in service, the automated telemarketing system removes the number from its computer database. The computer differentiates the status of the number by recognizing special information tones (SITs) used in the U.S. telephone network. The network uses the SITs to provide information to computers in the network. SITs are three precise, sequential tones used to identify recorded announcements provided for ineffective call attempts in the telephone network. There are seven major SIT types known as SIT1 through SIT7. A telemarketing system is designed to maximize outbound calls and maximize completed calls. Thus, most quality telemarketing systems are designed to recognize SITs. One of the most common SITs is SIT2 which is the intercept SIT. The intercept SIT is used to describe an uncompleted call attempt due to a nonworking number. The intercept SIT begins with a tone of 913.8 Hz that is played for 274 milliseconds. This tone is followed by a second tone of 1370.6 Hz played for 274 milliseconds and completed with a third tone at 1776.7 Hz played for 380 milliseconds. When this SIT is received by a telemarketing system using a predictive dialer, the system notes that the number called is non-working and removes it from its database so that it will not be called again.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,623, commonly assigned to Royal Appliance Mfg. Co., discloses a method and apparatus for defeating a predictive dialing telemarketing system. The apparatus includes a signal generator in the nature of an oscillator that is capable of creating a 914 Hz sine wave that substantially imitates the first tone of an intercept SIT (i.e., SIT2) used by the telephone network to indicate a nonworking number. The oscillator is amplified with an amplifier. The imitation signal is selectively sent in response to the incoming call when a controller closes a relay to connect the imitation signal to the telephone line. The controller is prompted to close the relay by an off-hook detector that indicates to the controller when a voice signal is established. In addition to this embodiment, the ""623 patent contemplated the capability to create any of the known SIT sequences in full or in part. The device produced in conjunction with the ""623 patent was powered using a conventional a.c. utility power adapter.
It is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for returning a false SIT when an incoming telephone call is answered whereby the user can select the specific SIT and number of tones. Furthermore, it is desirable for such a method and apparatus to operate without a.c. utility power.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus in communication with a telephone line is provided. One embodiment of the apparatus comprises: a power distribution member; a programmable oscillator; an off-hook detector; and, a controller.
Another embodiment of the apparatus comprises: a programmable oscillator; a mode selection member; an off-hook detector; and, a controller.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for sending a false signal on a telephone line substantially similar to at least a first part of a SIT in response to an answered incoming telephone call is provided. The method comprises the following steps: selecting a mode of operation from a group of multiple operating modes; detecting an off-hook condition in the telephone line; generating a false signal according to the selected SIT and the selected mode of operation; and, sending the false signal over the telephone line in response to the incoming telephone call once the off-hook condition is detected.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawing. To acquaint persons skilled in the arts most closely related to the present invention, preferred embodiments of a method and apparatus for returning a false SIT or portion thereof in response to an answered incoming telephone call are described herein by, and with reference to, the annexed drawing that forms a part of the specification. The exemplary method and embodiments of the apparatus are described in detail without attempting to show all of the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied. As such, the embodiments shown and described herein are illustrative, and as will become apparent to those skilled in these arts, can be modified in numerous ways within the spirit and scope of the invention; the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.
For a complete understanding of the objects, techniques, and structure of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawing which is a schematic diagram of the apparatus used to accomplish the concepts of the present invention.